


I Didn’t Know

by orphan_account



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Bare - Freeform, M/M, bare a pop opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WARNING: spoilers for bare: a pop opera. if you haven’t finished listening to it don’t read this it’s not gonna make sense and just spoil the ending.--okay you were warned--A conversation between Ivy and Peter following Jason’s death.





	I Didn’t Know

A few weeks following the graduation ceremony all the seniors were packing up, ready to leave St. Cecelia’s for good. Ivy had just had a heart to heart with Nadia and was now on her way to Peter’s room. The door was open as he sorted things into boxes but she still knocked on the door frame before walking in, “Hey. Can we talk?” A few uncomfortable seconds pass as the question hangs in the air.

“What do you want?” he asks coldly, keeping his focus on the boxes and various belongings in front of him.

She can’t judge him for not wanting to talk to her; it’s understandable. “To tell you I’m sorry. If I had known that Jason and you were...I thought he...I just didn’t know and if I did I never would’ve come onto him the way I did. I get that the last thing you probably want right now is to talk to me, but I want to set the record straight. I need you to know that I wasn’t trying to get in the way of your relationship.”

“I know,” he finally looks at her, “I’m not upset with you. Ivy, I wanna talk to you but I’m not sure _what_ to say. Everything hurts so much.”

“It does. I can’t even imagine what you’re going through now, but I’m here if you need to talk about it. I won’t judge you.” She sits next to him on the floor, leaning against the bed.

“I loved him so much,” tears start to fall, “and I know he felt the same way; even when he was scared to show it. We loved each other so much. Was that wrong? Maybe. It doesn’t matter anymore...I can never care that much about another person again. God we were together since we were 12. Six years and now he’s gone.”

Ivy sits there, unsure of what to do. So Peter speaks again, “You know, when you two...well….yeah- anyways when that happened we technically weren’t even together anymore. He broke up with me because I wanted us to tell my mom about us. We got back together before he-“ He stops talking abruptly.”

“Why can’t you say it?” Ivy asks, “That he’s dead.”

“Because saying it would make it too real. At least right now I can pretend this is all some nightmare. I can keep thinking I’ll wake up in our room and he’ll be laying right there next to me, holding onto me and not letting go. I don’t want him to let go.”

“Peter,” she puts her arm around him, “you can’t deny it forever. It’s not healthy.”

“I know,” he sighs, “Jason’s dead. This is what’s really happening.” He buries his head in his knees.

Ivy looks down at him and remembers that Nadia agreed to be the baby’s godmother and it still needs a godfather, “Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?” He looks up at her.

“Would you like to be the baby’s godfather?”

At this he sits up and wipes away some tears, “Me?”

“You,” she smiles, “if Jason were still here and wanted to be a part of it’s life as a dad you’d probably also be like a second dad….I just feel like you should have the opportunity to be its godfather. I already asked Nadia; she agreed to being the godmother.”

“Oh,” he pauses to take everything in, “yeah. Of course.”

Ivy’s phone goes off and she checks it, “Shit. My mom’s here, she’s heading to my room to help me carry the boxes to the van. I’m sorry I gotta go.”

“It alright,” they both stand up and hug, “and not to intrude but does she know about the baby?”

“Yeah. She was surprisingly okay about it.”

Peter nods, “Alright. Well call me whenever, I’ll be there.”

She gives him one last hug, “I will. And if you ever need to talk you’ve got my number. Don’t be afraid to reach out.”

—

Months go by, the two friends stay in touch, and now Peter gets a call from Ivy at two in the morning.

“Hey?” she’s never called this late before.

“The baby’s coming. I told Nadia, since you two already live pretty close she’s gonna pick you up on her way. Be ready.”

“Oh my god,” he panics for a moment but quickly calms himself, “okay.”

—-

Nadia and Peter reach the hospital. Ivy makes the doctor let them both into the delivery room, where her mom is too.

Hours go by of yelling until finally the baby is born. The Obstetrician holds it, “Congratulations on your healthy new baby boy.”

She wraps him up in a blanket before handing him to Ivy for her to hold.

Her mom, Nadia, and Peter all look down at him.

“What’s his name?” her mom asks.

She tears up, “I was thinking Jason.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on Is It Really True? (its a bmc fic) but I just felt like writing this oneshot because it’s a headcanon of mine. But if anyone wants me to do a chaptered fic of bare or even more oneshots I’m 100% down; I love it sm.


End file.
